My Constant
by Lightening Beast
Summary: Harry and Hermione are on the hunt for horcruxes. As the story unfolds, the duo encounter their worse fears.Surprises are erupted and watch as Harry Potter explores and prepares himself for the final war
1. Chapter 1

My Constant

* * *

Prologue:After Dumbledore's apparent death the trio began their hunt for ,as time passed by,they were not making progress then the bitter period started when Ron,due to jealousy and stubbornness,deserted Harry and the trio went down to the only found Slytherin's locket,the duo were unable to destroy the Horcrux. The opening to destroy the horcrux came. The sword of Griffyndor was a means to destroy the was an unexpected help from before the duo could do unknowingly, Harry muttered Voldemort's name,which was Taboo and to their misfortune the duo were captured by snatchers and then were led to Malfoy Manor where they were scene starts….

* * *

Chapter 1:At the Manor

Harry and Hermione were led to the hall where Bellatrix, Lucius, Nacrissa and Draco stood."Ah, so famous Potter has been captured" smirked Bellatrix."Wormtail! Throw Potter in the Dungeons!"Bellatrix shouted."I'll have the mudblood to myself". There was malice in Bellatrix's eyes as she went near Hermione. Wormtail locked Harry in a cellar and went upstairs without a word."Crucio!"Bellatrix had seen the sword of Grryfindor and was interrogating Hermione about how she obtained the sword while screaming that the duo had somehow managed to have access to her vault at Gringotts."Answer me brat"Bellatrix was now on top of a bloody Hermione,who was writhing in pain."Please I don't this"pleaded Hermione.

Her scream pierced his was in real agony. Harry had to do something but he was Helpless. Flashes of memories hit across his mind. The first time the two of them met at she helped him get across the obstacles to stop Voldemort in the first Year. In the second year,She had figured out the mystery of the Chamber of third year,How she believed his story that Sirius was innocent and She helped Harry to rescue his godfather. In fourth year,when no one believed that he had not entered the triwizard tournament himself,Only Hermione believed him and trusted him. In fifth year,when he wanted to go to the ministry,how right had she been that it was a trap and yet still she was loyal and never left his when she got hit by Dolohov's curse,how worried he was. When she breathed, it was a relief to Harry. Hermione was always there for him. Her brown eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. And now she was in a grave and deadly situation. Then ,Harry Potter finally came to a resolve. He was going to save Hermione or die trying. He began to yell so loudly that Lucius out of annoyance sent Wormtail down the dungeons to deal with him. Harry positioned himself such that when Wormtail opens the door, he wouldn't immediately spot him. Wormtail came downstairs. "what is it?" he opened the door and asked. Harry ceased his opportunity and knocked Wormtail out by punching him.

Harry rushed upstairs and went to the entrance of the hall and hid behind a statue. He watched the scene in front of him. Bellatrix was on top of Hermione and was carving something on Hermione's arm with her knife. Hermione's face was contorted in gruesome pain and agony. Her face was bruised due and blood was trickling from her shoulder into which Bellatrix was carving. Having done that, Bellatrix raised her wand and was about to say "avada.." when unable to resist, Harry yelled "Noooo!" and rushed in the hall, surprising everyone, he ran and pushed Bellatrix off Hermione and shielded Hermione. "You'll have to get across me to reach her" Harry spoke firmly."Ooooooh, baby Potter wants to playyy" mocked Bellatrix. "here then" she yelled "crucio!" and Harry was experiencing insides were screaming with agony and begging for the pain to diminish. The fifth time this was done, Harry knew that he wouldn't hold on much longer and Bellatrix would get what she wanted. He then remembered his mentor's words. "Help will always be given to those who ask for it". Then he prayed with all of his fibre for help.

And then suddenly a jagged jet of white light appeared with a sound as if lightening had struck. The light disappeared and a tall figure stood there with long white hair and a long white beard wearing half moon spectacles. "DUMBLEDORE!" cried all the death eaters. They were too shocked and paralysed with fear to do something."Yes it is I" said Dumbledore. The blue eyes blazing with fire, Dumbledore waved his wand, in an instant there was an explosion and there was smoke everywhere. After the smoke cleared all the Death Eaters were lying on the floor unconscious. Harry then immediately cut off the ropes of an unconscious Hermione. Harry, who had Hermione in his arms, had his mouth opened at shock registering what had happened. Harry then rushed and grabbed Bellatrix's an Draco's had a feeling that these might come in use as his wand had been broken at the encounter with Nagini, the snake at Godric's approached Harry, who was holding Hermione. Harry raised his wand at once. "Dumbledore died in front of me, how do I know wether you are real or not?" he claimed. "Harry, we both went in a certain cave to find an evil object". stated Dumbledore. The hint was enough for Harry who nodded. "Now let's go Harry" said Dumbledore. The headmaster then grabbed Harry's shoulder,while the latter was carrying an unconscious Hermione in his arms.

* * *

Writer's comments:Hi everyone!first of all this is my first fanfic so please suggestions are and Reviews are welcomed.


	2. Back to Grimmauld Place

My Constant

* * *

Chapter 2

Back to Grimmauld Place

As soon as the strange and annoying sensation of apparition left, Harry looked at his surroundings. He then recognized the old house immediately. However, he was overcome with panic. "Professor, the Death Eaters had managed to break in here it isn't safe". "Harry I know simple as I can put it, I simply threw them out and wiped their memories for good " replied Dumbledore with a smile. "And naturally, I invoked the fidelus charm on this house again, so there is nothing to worry about. Now go and take Miss Granger and put her in bed .Then come downstairs and we shall have a small conversation". said Dumbledore. Harry took Hermione upstairs and went straight to the guestroom where he laid her on the bed. Harry covered her with a blanket and then kissed her forehead "goodnight Hermione".

Harry then went downstairs to find Dumbledore sitting in a chair in the living room. "ah Harry come sit down" told Dumbledore. Harry settled down. "Harry I'll just make this must be wondering how I am alive. Harry the answer to that is simple." Said Dumbledore. And he pulled out a red stone. Harry was filled with shock. It was – "The Philospher's Harry. The reason behind that is simple. Harry do you remember Nicholas Flamel" asked Dumbledore. "Yes creator of this stone" answered Harry. "Yes and a good friend of mine. The truth is that I assisted Nicholas in creating this stone and so we made TWO stones" finished Dumbledore. "so, sir does that mean that you cannot die?" questioned Harry. "Harry the answer to that is simple.I find that it is necessary to stop Tom once and for all So I have a role to play in the upcoming war. As soon as the war is over, I shall for good measure, destroy the stone." said Dumbledore. "Sir, then what about the curse that persisted in your hand last year, wasn't it deadly" asked Harry. "You are correct Harry.I was getting weak and had it not been for the stone, I would have died. But I managed to finish it and now I am in full power" finished Dumbledore with a smile. "Now Harry, enough with this, you must be tired so go to sleep now." Said Dumbledore. "Oh I forgot" exclaimed Dumbledore. In an instant Fawkes the Phoeinex appeared and healed all of Harry's wounds. "Fawkes has already tended to miss Granger." Stated Dumbledore. "Goodnight Harry". Harry recognized the dismissal and went to his room where he changed clothes and then went to Hermione's room to check on her.

He opened the door and found Hermione sleeping. He sat by her side and thought of how much she had suffered for him. Tears began to form in his eyes. He kissed Hermione's forehead and muttered "Get well soon Hermione". He was about to leave the room when Hermione stirred and spoke softly "..Harry..". Harry came near her as soon as he sat by her side she sat up and flung herself in his arms, crying her eyes out. Harry tightened his hold on her and began to pat her back and said" It' ok Hermione you are safe. No one is going to hurt you now". After half an hour Hermione began to calm down and She fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry laid her on the bed and went to sleep .

The next day Harry woke up and went downstairs in the kitchen to find Dumbledore sitting on a chair and to his surprise and relief, Kreacher. "Master Harry Good morning. Please wash your hands before breakfast". Said Kreacher. "Kreacher, ..I-I am sorry that I left you here alone and The deatheaters had managed to get here. What if you got hurt."stuttered Harry. "Kreacher apparated straight to Hogwarts as master had not ordered anything precise and remained there till the Headmaster came here. Master is not guilty" Kreacher said. Dumbledore greeted Harry and the boy sat down .Hermione arrived downstairs after a while and screamed with shock at the sight of Dumbledore. Harry went to her and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She calmed down and took her seat next to headmaster greeted her cheerfully. Then they had breakfast. "Now I would like a brief discussion with the two of you. Please come in the living room." said the Headmaster.

The 3 went to the living room. Dumbledore sat in a wooden chair and Harry and Hermione sat together at the sofa. Then Dumbledore explained all that he had conveyed to Harry to Hermione. "Now both of you must be wondering why I faked my Death. The answer is simple. Now that Voldemort is no doubt ruling the ministry and is spreading out his ideals, He is not worried about the protection of his horcruxes and as he believes that with my death, He shall get Hogwarts. Now this is the perfect time to eradicate all of his horcruxes as he is too busy ruling the world. The both of you must be wondering why I am not stopping him. The anwer is simple. No matter what I do now It will make very less difference. So now I shall assist the two of you for hunting the Horcruxes and I shall teach Harry highly advanced magic for his encounter with Voldemort. We will discuss it later Harry." Finished Dumbledore. "Sir If you are intending to hide your identity to Voldemort, then why did you show up at the manor". Questioned Hermione. "My, Miss Granger, I am awed at your Intelligence. The answer to that is simple. I wiped their memories and they have no recollection of what happened."said Dumbledore smiling.

Hermione blushed at his praise. Harry questioned the Old man, "Professor, about the deathly hallows, how am I supposed to defeat Voldemort now when he will know that my wand has been broken and what if he gets the elder wand." Asked Harry. "Harry firstly you don't need the hallows to defeat Voldemort. I am sure of it. You have the power that he does not have .Love. Now about the elder wand, it is safe." Said Dumbledore. "Now will you kindly show me your broken wand?" Harry summoned his broken wand with Draco's wand. He gave it to the Headmaster who withdrew his own wand and spoke "Reparo!". Harry's wand was resealed and Harry took his surprise he felt the same warmth when he had first used his wand. Harry and Hermione both realized something and they said "It's the elder wand!". Dumbledore nodded and said "Now off you go. We shall discuss our plans tomorrow. Both of you had to face a terrible ordeal. Take a rest today". The duo then went upstairs in Harry's room.

* * *

writer's comments: Hi all! I hope that this chapter is good. Please R & R.I. Chapter 3 will be published in 2 days. And it will involve a hint of Harry and Hermione and will be more of a hurt/comfort chapter


	3. Chapter 3

My Constant

Chapter 3

* * *

(Continued from chapter 2)… The duo returned to Harry's room where they sat down and began to discuss about the possible things that Dumbledore would teach Harry. The first lesson would start from today. "Well now we do have hope as Dumbledore's here and he will prepare you Harry". Hermione said. Harry nodded and answered " Now we are not unprepared". Hermione then eyed him with worry in her eyes. "I am still worried Harry. So many people out there are suffering at the hands of Voldemort. There is nothing we can do right now". Harry looked at her worried expression and then he gave her a determined look and said " Hermione I know. This is our only chance to get rid of him. We don't want any more pain and suffering".

Harry and Hermione then went downstairs for lunch. Kreacher had made a delicious Steak with mango custard for dessert. Harry's stomach was growling so he ate with his mouth full. Hermione was amused at his antics. Harry saw her expression and gave her a look that said " What? It's too delicious and I was hungry." At which Hermione giggled. Dumbledore just smiled at his 2 students. After eating the lunch, Dumbledore spoke, "Now Harry we shall have our first lesson after dinner so come to the basement afterwards". Harry nodded. The rest of the day was spent with Harry reading a book about advanced magic and he would also look at the marauder's map to find something unusual there. While on the other hand Hermione was reading a book about horcruxes and their effects. In the evening Harry went in Hermione's room and settled on the sofa. "Hermione what are you reading about?" Hermione was still reading. Eyes on the book, she muttered "Horcruxes". Harry soon became bored as Hermione wasn't giving him any attention. He slowly made his way to her and suddenly, he snatched the book from her. "Give the book back to me Harry James Potter". said Hermione, giving Harry a glare. "No. Take a break Hermione. I am getting bored". He said mockingly. Then without warning, Harry began tickling Hermione. "Stop Harry" she said, giggling. After a while Harry stopped and then both began laughing at this childish behavior. Soon at 8 'o' clock , Kreacher came to Hermione's room to inform both teenagers that dinner was ready. After eating dinner, Harry made to follow the Headmaster then he noticed that Hermione wasn't coming with them. "Hermione come on and see my lesson",said Harry. "No Harry. Some other time. I really need to sleep. I didn't sleep much, so I should go to sleep now." Said Hermione. Harry then noticed her eyes had shades under them . He said 'goodnight' and then he went for his lesson.

Harry went in the basement and had a first impression of a huge and old dungeon. However, it was clean. It seemed that Kreacher had cleaned it. The room was lit by candles. The room looked really fit for his lessons. Dumbledore, who was standing there, spoke " Ah Harry, come and now let us begin. Now first I will brief you on what you are going to learn. First we will start wandless magic. Then you will learn highly advanced curses. Followed by Instant apparition. Then there is Occlumency, which is must. Voldemort has deceived you once, so you must not fall in his trap again." Explained Dumbledore. At the mention of Occlumency, Harry groaned. He was really terrible at Occlumency and It was too stressfull. Imagine having your mind attacked over and over again. " Moving on to wandless magic, It is of immense importance. For instance, when a situation arises that you are deprived of your wand and you become defenceless. That is when wandless magic comes at your aid. Secondly, It confuses the opponent. You become unpredictable and the opponent has no Idea of what he is about to face". Stated Dumbledore. Harry listened to Dumbledore's words carefully. This was really very important so Harry concentrated with all his might. "To be able to do wandless magic, you must first empty your mind. Concentrate all your energies to focus and control your magic at whatever task you are about to do. Now, your task is to deprive me of my wand wandlessly". Dumbledore said. Harry rid his mind of all his emotions. He concentrated all of his energies on disarming Dumbledore. The first attempt was a failure. At the second attempt, Dumbledore felt his wand vibrate. However An hour passed and Harry was unable to accomplish the task. " Harry, I was a little too hard on you. Let's try something more basic." Said Dumbledore. Harry was exhausted with all the efforts. He shook his head and said, " I'll give another try". The outcome was same and frustration overtook Harry. Then to his surprise, a candle went off. "This , Harry was one of the examples of wandless magic. Control your magic and focus on putting a tad more power in your magic".said Dumbledore. This, time Harry managed to disarm the old wizard. But all these efforts took a lot out of him and he fell to the floor panting. "That is enough for today. Go and take some rest. We will continue tomorrow." Said Dumbledore. Harry gratefully went upstairs to his room where he, after taking a shower, changed his clothes and went straight for bed.

Harry had a disturbing dream that night. He was running fast in a forest . There was a sound of a cold voice cackling menacingly and He was rushing towards the source. However, before anything could happen, Harry's dream was interrupted by the sound of screaming. He woke up and went out of his room. The screaming was coming from Hermione's room. Harry went there and on turning on the lights, he found Hermione shaking horribly and screaming in her sleep. "Please don't hurt me. I don't know anything." She wailed. It seemed that she was visiting the night at Malfoy Manor in her nightmare. Harry went to her bed and he shook her. "Hermione, It's a nightmare." He said loudly. But Hermione didn't wake up. "HERMIONE!" yelled Harry. Hermione's eyes flew open and after seeing Harry, she just went straight in his arms and cried her eyes out. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "Shshh. It's ok. You are safe. I am here and noone's going to harm you. It was just a nightmare". He said soothingly. Slowly and Gradually, Hermione calmed down and in his arms she said" When is this going to end. All of this violence?" Harry removed his arms around her and put his hands in her shoulder. Looking her in the eye, he said " I don't know Hermione. But I do know this that I will face him and I will try my best to put an end to all this. And top of all that, I won't let anyone harm you again." He said firmly. Hermione smiled at this and clutched her arm. The one in which Bellatrix had carved 'mudblood'. Harry saw her doing this and then he remembered that Bellatrix had carved something on her arm. "Hermione show me your arm" said Harry. Hermione first was unwilling to do so but after seeing Harry's stern gaze, she hesitantly showed him her arm. After seeing the word 'mudblood' carved in her skin, Harry's hands were shaking in anger and the room's light's had begun to flicker at his rage. "She will pay for this." Harry growled. Hermione looked in his eyes and saw that the green eyes were blazing with fire. She had never seen Harry this angry before. Harry then went back in his room and had a troubled, sleep deprived night.

In the morning, Hermione went down for breakfast and found Dumbledore sitting there. "Good Morning Miss Granger" said Dumbledore, smiling. "Good Morning Sir" Hermione said. Harry arrived after ten minutes and he sat next to Hermione. He was clearly still in a foul mood. He didn't eat much. "Now, I know this is Hard on both of you, but I know what Mister Weasley did. After all he is Molly's son and has her temper. I conveniently forgot to mention this, but let me make this clear. Severus is still on our side and it was he, who delivered the sword on my orders." Said Dumbledore. At the mention of Ron, Harry's eyes gleamed with rage. But Hermione managed to control her emotions for now. The thought of Ron was still too painful for her. Harry looked ready to shout at the mention of Snape. But Hermione took his hand and squeezed it, calming him. Harry sighed. Dumbledore was not wrong. When was he? The two had a troubling day. Both were trying to control their emotions and so they tried to keep themselves busy.

Two days had passed and Harry was now showing progress in wandless magic. He now managed to control his magic and could do things like putting out fire from candles and relighting them, when free. In his lessons he was now proceeding with doing elemental magic such as attacking with fire. He could control the size of the flames. Hermione still wasn't coming to see his lessons. She was still distressed about Ron. But she didn't show it in front of Harry. After a tiresome lesson, Harry went to his bedroom . He took a shower and changed his clothes. He then went to Hermione's bedroom. She had her face turned on the other side of the bed and it seemed that she was sleeping. Harry was about to close the door when he heard a sound. Being suspicious, He wandlessly turned on the lamp and went near to Hermione. His suspicions were true. Hermione was crying. He sat by her side and turned her over to his side. To his shock, Hermione's face was red, glazed with tears. Her eyes had shadows underneath them confirming that she didn't sleep. He held her hand. Hermione tried to compose herself but the grief was too strong. Harry then came up with an idea. There was a radio in the room and Harry turned it on. The song being played seemed good. And like he did in the tent, Harry held her hand and she stood up. Harry put his arms around her waist while she had her arms around his neck. They slownly began to revolve as the singer sang:

* * *

I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be  
Too many bitter tears are raining down on me  
I'm far away from home  
And I've been facing this alone  
For much too long  
Oh, I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me  
About growing up and what a struggle it would be  
In my tangled state of mind  
I've been looking back to find  
Where I went wrong

Too much love will kill you  
If you can't make up your mind  
Torn between the lover  
And the love you leave behind  
You're headed for disaster  
'Cos you never read the signs  
Too much love will kill you - every time

I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be  
And it seems like there's no way out of this for me  
I used to bring you sunshine  
Now all I ever do is bring you down  
Ooh, how would it be if you were standing in my shoes  
Can't you see that it's impossible to choose  
No there's no making sense of it  
Every way I go I'm bound to lose  
Oh yeah

Too much love will kill you  
Just as sure as none at all  
It'll drain the power that's in you  
Make you plead and scream and crawl  
And the pain will make you crazy  
You're the victim of your crime  
Too much love will kill you - every time

Yes, too much love will kill you  
It'll make your life a lie  
Yes, too much love will kill you  
And you won't understand why  
You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul  
But here it comes again  
Too much love will kill you  
In the end  
In the end….

* * *

Hermione had buried her face in Harry's shoulders while they danced. The song was emotional but it did burn away her grief and she felt better. When the song finished, they stopped the dance and Harry tightened his hold on Hermione. He wanted to finish her grief as much as he could. After several minutes, He released her. Hermione smiled at him. She then went back to her bed. Harry was about to leave when Hermione said" Stay Harry". He looked in her eyes which were telling him to stay with her . That she needed him. Harry went and laid down on the bad. He took hold of her hands and after kissing her forehead and wishing Hermione 'goodnight' Harry slowly wandered off to sleep.

* * *

Hi All! I hope chapter 3 was good. I lengthened the chapter . Please I need some reviews in order to get feedback and your opinion R & R.


End file.
